Hearbeat
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: "Jangan, detak jantungmu tidak boleh berhenti." Fic buat TenMasa Day, jadi pasti Shonen-Ai. I'll give no more warning. Saya pelit #dilempar


Saat itu, kau memegang tanganku. Aku tidak membalasnya. Aku membiarkan tanganmu yang menggenggamku. Tanganmu, sendirian.

Saat itu, kau menatapku. Kau sedang bertanya. Ya, kau tidak mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya kau mengatakannya. Aku diam. Kau tidak memaksaku untuk menjawab. Kita berjalan, berdua, tidak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa. Diam. Sunyi.

"Masaki," panggilku. Kau hanya menggumam sebagai tanggapan. "Aku sedang berpikir…."

"Ada apa?" kau mengulangi pertanyaanmu. Aku, lagi-lagi, terdiam. Terasa sangat berat mengatakannya.

"Aku rasa, kita…" Oh, mata itu, Masaki. Apa itu berarti kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya? Harusnya itu bagus. Harusnya itu membuat semua ini semakin mudah. Tapi kenapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya? Hatiku terasa semakin berat. Aku semakin sulit mengatakannya.

Dan saat itu, Masaki, kau memelukku. Kau membuat semua ini semakin sulit.

"Jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat, Tenma. Ada apa?" tanyamu. Seperti sebelumnya, aku hanya terdiam.

"Aku pikir, kita cukup sampai di sini saja." Ah, akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau masih memelukku?

"Ada apa, Tenma?" Pertanyaan itu lagi?

"Kau tahu, aku…"

"Kau sudah tidak suka padaku lagi?" Aku tersenyum pahit. Jadi itu yang ada di pikiranmu? Bukan, Masaki. Sama sekali bukan. Tapi jika itu membuat semua ini semakin mudah, aku akan membiarkan kau berpikir seperti itu.

"Begitulah."

Lalu kau terdiam. Kau tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi. Tapi kenapa, Masaki? Kenapa kau masih saja memelukku, bahkan semakin erat?

Tapi kemudian kau menanyakannya. Pertanyaan yang membuatku tercekat.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, debaran jantung ini… apa artinya?"

**Heartbeat**

By

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Level-5**

Warning(s)

**Fic buat TenMasa day, jadi ini Shonen-Ai. Gitu aja deh #pelit**

**Enjoy~**

"_Jangan. Detak jantungmu tidak boleh berhenti."_

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu kau menjauhiku. Baguslah. Saat bertemu, kau hanya menyapa seadanya. Baguslah. Apa kau jadi membenciku? Entah, tapi kalau seperti itu keadaannya, aku jadi tenang.

Kau membenciku karena kau pikir aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi? Memikirkannya membuatku senang. Secinta itukah kau padaku, Masaki? Kalau jawabannya ya, aku akan merasa sangat terhormat.

Tapi sayang aku sudah tidak bisa menerima kehormatan itu, ya?

Dari awal, sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa aku tidak pantas. Tapi kau tidak mengerti, 'kan? Kau memberiku harapan, Masaki. Kau membuatku ingin berpikir bahwa aku layak. Aku layak mendapat anugerah untuk dicintai olehmu. Kau ingin tahu kenapa? Kau ingin tahu kapan harapan itu kau berikan?

Saat itu kau sedang lelah. Kau sangat ingin merebahkan badan lelahmu, jadi aku menawarkan diri. Kau tertidur di sampingku, meletakkan kepalamu di atas dadaku.

"Jantungmu berdetak dengan cepat," katamu sambil tertawa, kau ingat?

Lalu aku menjawab, "Apa itu mengganggumu? Kalau begitu akan kuhentikan untukmu."

Tapi dengan cepat kau menyahut, "Jangan. Detak jantungmu tidak boleh berhenti."

Sejak saat itu, Masaki, aku bersumpah. Debaran jantungku ini hanya akan menjadi semakin cepat saat aku bersamamu. Tidak saat aku dengan yang lain, tapi hanya saat bersamamu. Aku bersumpah, dan sumpah itu berlaku sampai sepanjang sisa hidupku. Sampai saatnya tiba di mana jantungku tidak berdetak lagi.

Aku selalu ingin bersamamu, menikmati saat detak jantungku semakin cepat dan nafasku menjadi sesak saat berada di dekatmu, tapi lagi-lagi, sesuatu menyadarkanku. Sesuatu menyadarkanku bahwa aku tidak pantas berada bersamamu.

Saat kau menggenggam tanganku, aku ingin berkata, "Jangan lepaskan tanganku." Saat kau mengalihkan pandanganmu, aku ingin berkata, "Tataplah hanya diriku." Tapi sekali lagi, Masaki. Sesuatu telah membuatku sadar bahwa aku tidak akan mungkin pantas untuk mengatakannya.

Sesuatu itu ada dalam tubuhku, dalam jantungku yang lemah ini.

Detak jantung ini, debaran jantung inilah yang telah mengkhianatiku. Mengkhianati kita. Debaran jantung yang harusnya tidak akan berhenti karena kau yang menginginkannya ini, kini mengkhianatimu. Apa kau marah? Pada siapa? Padaku, atau pada detak jantungku?

Saat kau mengetahuinya, kau pasti sangat marah. Kau mencoba bertingkah seperti biasa, tapi aku tahu kau marah. Aku tahu kau sedang mengutukku. Mengutuk takdir yang telah membuat kita mengikuti alur yang diinginkannya. Mengutukku yang tidak mampu berjuang bersamamu, membuatmu harus sendirian menjalani takdir maksiat yang seolah senang karena telah memisahkan kita.

Setidaknya, biarkan aku berpikir seperti itu.

Kau mungkin tidak marah atau mengutuk, tapi biarkan aku berpikir seperti itu. Biarkan aku merasa senang karena kau mengutuk takdir, karena kau begitu ingin bersamaku. Biarkan aku berpikir seperti itu, Masaki.

Saat debaran jantungku semakin melemah, dan tubuhku hanya mampu tergeletak di pembaringan, kau mengunjungiku. Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat indah untukku, Masaki. Hari saat akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu, setelah menghitung berapa malam aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau menatapku. Hanya aku. Bolehkah aku merasa senang karena hal itu?

Saat kau pergi, kau bertanya padaku, "Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Masaki. Sudah kutetapkan untuk membiarkanmu berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, di luar dugaanku, kau tersenyum. Bukan senyum pahit seperti yang sebelumnya, tapi senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyuman yang selalu kupuja, kujadikan berhala dalam jiwaku.

Kurasa saat itu jantungku meledak.

Masaki, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menyampaikan semua yang ingin aku katakan. Meskipun aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membiarkanmu berpikir aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak akan menyangkal apapun. Aku tidak akan menyangkal bahwa aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu.

Saat kau membaca surat ini, Masaki, aku ingin kau tahu aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau adalah alasan kenapa jantungku berdetak. Selama kau masih ada, jantungku akan selalu berdetak. Ragaku mungkin tidak di sana, tapi aku ada. Kau akan bisa mendengar detak jantungku. Ya. Detak jantung yang seirama dengan milikmu. Kau akan bisa mendengarnya. Ragaku mungkin tidak bersamamu, tapi aku ada.

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya, 'kan?

Selamat tinggal, Masaki.

Aku mencintaimu.

**Heartbeat**

"Kau menangis, Masaki?"

Masaki menyeka butiran bening memalukan yang keluar tanpa izin dari matanya. Dia menyeringai pahit.

"Kau mau menjadikanku orang jahat, rupanya," gumam Masaki. Tangannya melipat lagi surat yang sudah selesai dibacanya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke amplopnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ah, sudahlah." Masaki memasukkan amplop itu ke saku kemejanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Kremasinya sebentar lagi dimulai."

Masaki terdiam. Dia mengeluarkan lagi amplop itu, lalu memandanginya.

"Masaki?"

Masaki mengacuhkan suara yang memanggilnya, lalu berjalan menuju peti tempat jasad Tenma bersemayam. Dia meletakkan surat itu di atasnya.

"Aku ingin ini dibakar juga."

"Kau yakin?"

Masaki mengangguk mantap.

"Soalnya kau ada di sini, 'kan?"

Dan senyum-senyum pun mengembang.

**The End**

**A/N: INI APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Aduh saya juga ga tau saya hanya ingin mengisi TenMasa Day tapi yang keluar malah fic galau begini padahal tadinya saya mau bikin yang humor garing tralala saya minta maaf! Mana kata-katanya kaya ga nyambung banget pula aduh maaf…. Eniwei, Happy TenMasa Day, semuaaaa~ dan saya minta maaf juga ke Tenma karena sudah memberi peran mengenaskan ke dia aduh…. Pokoknya, stay tsuyoi*?***

**Myaw~**


End file.
